1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method of embedding a watermark into an image, and particularly, to a device and a method of embedding a binary watermark into an image in spatial domain.
2. Description of Related Art
Piracy in relation to multimedia content is a serious issue. A digital watermark may protect multimedia content on the internet. However, the present technology of digital watermark embedding is usually based on DCT (Discrete cosine transform), which has the disadvantages of being complicated to embed and extract, and is too easy to be filtered out.
To avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages, a method of embedding binary watermark is required.